In recent years, as mobile terminals have spread, and network technology has become sophisticated, opportunities to perform communication via a network have increased. In this regard, techniques for implementing various communications using a network have been developed.
For example, an information processing device capable of performing communication by tactile stimulation without using language is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.